


I Can't Stop Smiling When I Look At You

by peachfaerie00



Category: Akiyama-kun
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfaerie00/pseuds/peachfaerie00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiba is fifteen, Akiyama got some lingerie. It's a very good birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stop Smiling When I Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> second fic. very short, sweet, and straight to the point

Shiba yawned, walking into Akiyama’s home. He had invited him over for Shiba’s birthday. ‘Ahh, I wonder if Akiyama-kun got cake.’ He smiled and nodded. ‘I love Akiyama-kun’ He thought to himself. In all honesty, that thought was constant to Shiba. He raised an eyebrow and looked around, realizing Akiyama wasn’t there to welcome him. He frowned, “Eh, Akiyama-kun?” He yelled slightly.   
“Shiba, in my room.” Shiba raised an eyebrow and walked into the bedroom. Oh. Oh. Akiyama had panties and thigh highs and, yeah, Shiba had an erection. Akiyama waved, “Happy Birthday Shiba.” The younger boy looked at him with wide eyes.  
“T-Thank you, Akiyama-kun.” He didn’t know what to do with his penis throbbing against his zipper. Akiyama chuckled softly. “Sit on the bed, Shiba.” He nodded obediently, watching as Akiyama sat between his legs. “For once you’re obedient. Good pup.” He pulled down his zipper with his teeth, making Shiba’s heart skip a beat. He whined loudly as his length was exposed,   
“Akiyama-kun.” The man looked up and took a quick like of the tip, almost kitten like. Shiba tucked his hands into Akiyama’s gorgeous locks. “Akiyama-kun,” He whispered his name. At the call, Akiyama took Shiba all into his mouth. “A-Akiyama-kun, Akiyama-kun, Akiyama-kun.” He repeated his name like a chant, coming almost instantly. Akiyama opened his mouth to reveal the cum, it started to drip down his chin slowly. He leaned up and kissed Shiba, spilling a small amount of the cum into his mouth. He pulled away and swallowed the rest.   
“You taste sweet..” He stood up and laid Shiba back. “I prepped already, I had a feeling you would wreck me if I didn’t.”He chuckled and crawled over Shiba. “We haven’t done missionary much, would you like that?” Shiba nodded quickly. Akiyama laid back and pulled the panties off, revealing his own leaking erection. He smiled softly and pulled his hair back a bit as Shiba shakily coated his length, “You can cum inside as well, since it’s your birthday.” Shiba quickly pushed into him with a moan. Akiyama’s breath hitched. Shiba sucked and kissed on Akiyama’s lip.   
“I love you, Akiyama-kun! I love you!” He gasped, his thrusts messy and fast-paced. AKiyama whined and wrapped his long legs around Shiba’s torso. His hands coursed around Shiba’s neck and pulling on his hair. Shiba gripped Akiyama’s thigh as he came, giving no warning to his lover. Akiyama gasped at the warm liquid filling his body.   
“Shiba.” He whispered, watching the smaller boy grab and pump his length. He keened, “Shibaaaa!~” His mouth dropped open as he came. Shiba smiled brightly,   
“I love you, Akiyama-kun.” The man blushed.   
“Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday Shiba.”


End file.
